Kikyou
by Ore-Sama Black Star
Summary: It's the InuYasha version of the movie JUNO. Kikyou x Sesshoumaru I DON'T OWN THE MOVIE JUNO nor DO I OWN INUYASHA
1. Preggo Eggo

Kikyou sighed and sat on the steps to her house. She was pregnant. No doubt about it. But..that so-called plus sign did look like an division symbol. She sighed again and turned up her jug of Sunny-D. One more test couldn't hurt, could it? Kikyou moaned and stood, walking to the General Store, drinking more and more Sunny-D as she went.

"You're back, Prego." Miroku remarked as she entered the store. She scoffed and went over to the dreaded pregnancy tests. She grabbed the cheapest and went to the counter, holding out her hand for the key to the bathroom. He quickly snatched it up and held it to his chest. "C'mon, man! I just drunk my weight in Sunny-D. If you don't give me that key I'm gonna pee on the floor." She said, leaning against the counter. He wrinkled his nose before pushing it to her. Kikyou glared at him and took the key, walking towards the bathroom. "Pay for that when you come out. It's not yours just cause you marked it with your urine."

Kikyou opened the pink box then moaned as she relieved herself on the white stick. 'Geez, I really had to pee.' She thought with a laugh. It wasn't just the Sunny-D she drunk that had her bladder full but her anxiousness. What if she really was pregnant? How could she explain this to Keade and Rin? She pulled the test from between her legs, praying for that blessed minus sign. Her brown eyes widened and she bit her lip, holding in her scream of agony.

"So?" Miroku asked. Kikyou only glared at him. "I guess your Eggo is Prego?" She didn't answer, her glare only got harder then grabbed a package of red candy rope. "I wanna buy this too." Miroku rung up her items with an smirk. Kikyou rolled her eyes and grabbed the candy, leaving the store. 'Keade is gonna so kill me.' She thought then angrily took a bite of the candy rope. 'And how can I explain this to Sesshoumaru? That dick…' Kikyou stopped and blushed at her thought then shook her head, wrapping the candy rope around her neck as she stood in front of her house. 'I should kill myself before Keade does it..' She shook her head and bit through the candy, going inside.

"Hey, Kiki." Keade greeted. "You're pretty late comin' home." Kikyou scratched her cheek then sighed. "Yeah. I went to the store." Keade turned to her, adjusting her glasses. "What'd you buy?" She scratched her cheek again. "Just some candy. I'm like really tired so…Goodnight." She rushed, quickly going up the stairs to her room. She sighed as she laid back onto her bed. Kikyou, 16-years old was pregnant. Not only was she pregnant but she was pregnant with an hanyou. She moaned in anger and turned over, burying her face into her pillow. "Sesshoumaru! You dick!" Kikyou screamed.


	2. You're a Daddy, Sesshoumaru

_I hope you guys are enjoying this story cuz I enjoy writing it ^_^_

-How can I explain Sesshoumaru? Maybe I should explain how we met first.-

Kikyou pushed her hands into her hoody jacket and rolled her eyes as a black BMW slowly rode beside me. "I'm not into to old dudes!" She yelled, walking faster. The BMW suddenly stopped and the window rolled down. "That's good, right?" Said a strong voice. I scoffed and crossed my arms on my chest. "What are you doing on this side of town, rich boy?" Kikyou asked smugly. "I live on this side of town, Middleclass." Sesshoumaru

snapped angrily. She rolled her eyes and scoffed again. "What do you want? Why were you following me?" Kikyou asked, pushing her hands into her pockets again. Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's gonna rain soon and you have a long walk till you get to your-" "How do you know where I live?" Kikyou asked in a skeptical tone and a raised eyebrow. He rolled his eyes. "You live down the street from me, idiot." Kikyou clenched her fists and glared at him. "Don't call me an idiot!" She yelled and gasped as a drop of rain fell onto her nose. She wiped it off and looked up before whining as it suddenly started to pour down. Sesshoumaru let out a roar of laughter then opened the passenger door. Kikyou huffed angrily and turned away. "You'll catch a cold." He said. "And then I can miss school." She said stubbornly. "C'mon. I'll drive you home, Kikyou." "I don't even know you!" She yelled in a stubborn tone. "You're my neighbor! C'mon, last chance." She bit her lip then sighed and got into the car.

She shivered and held her arms. "Ho-how did you kn-know it-it was gonna r-rain?" She asked, shaking. "I'm Inu Youkai. I can smell it." He said with a proud smile. "Hmpf." Kikyou scoffed then sighed as he turned on the heat. "If you were cold you could've asked me to turn on the heat." Sesshoumaru whispered, looking over to her. She blushed and looked down. "Y-yeah. Whatever." He chuckled then sighed, folding a strand of sliver hair behind his ear. "We're here. Get out." He snapped suddenly. "Eh!!? You dick!" She yelled and quickly got out, slamming the car door as hard as she could. "Thank for the ride, Demon." Kikyou said angrily. Sesshoumaru smirked. "No problem, human scum." She glared at him, clenching her fists. "I'll pick you up for school in the morning, okay?" Kikyou jerked back and blushed again then turned away with a huff. "Whatever, stalker." Sesshoumaru laughed and drove off.

-Sesshoumaru was a rich boy who lived with both parents in the middle class suburbs. His dad owns Taisho Corp. They practically make almost everything here in Japan. His dad InuTaisho is almost as hot as Sesshoumaru, his mom Inukim, I hardly ever saw. But when I did, She'd try to keep me from him. InuTaishio wanted Sesshoumaru to enjoy the perks that he had but not to think they were owned to him. I guess that was why he goes to public school and lives in the same neighborhood I do. The Preps is his clique. Sesshoumaru's also part of the track team. They wear little shorts that is kinda hot. On Sesshoumaru anyway.-

Kikyou held her hamburger phone to her ear as she wait for her friend Rie* to answer the phone. "Moshi." She answered with a yawn. "Rie! Dude, uhh, promise you won't get mad." Rie turned over in her bed, pulling her blankets over her head. "Okay. I promise." Kikyou licked her dry lips and plopped down on her bed. "Kik?" Rie asked, rubbing her nose. "I'm pregnant." She said quietly. "You're what?! Are you sure it's not a food baby* or something?" Rie asked, sitting up with her head still under her blankets. "Li-like who's the dad?" Kikyou blushed as she answered, "Sesshoumaru." She pulled the phone from her ear as Rie screamed. "Sesshoumaru!? Sesshoumaru!?! Are you serious!?" Kikyou rolled her eyes. "Yes, Rie. Can you stop saying his name now?" She asked and stood again. "Hey, what are you gonna do? Does Sesshoumaru know? I had called that clinic for Sango last year, I guess I can do it for you too." She suggested. Kikyou sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'm gonna go to Women Now 'cause they help women now." "Okay. You want me to be there when you tell Keade?" Kikyou cursed under her breathe. "Please. So the police can have a witness to my murder." Rie laughed. "But you gotta tell Sesshoumaru first." She moaned in agony. "Yeah. Yeah, I know."

Sesshoumaru pulled on his track shorts then pulled up his sport socks. Then he pulled on his wristbands and rubbed deodorant on his inner thighs before grabbing the breakfast wrap the maid made from him and went outside. "Kikyou.." He said confused as I sat on the steps to his house. She looked up to him and smiled. "Sup." She greeted. "Sup. Um, what are you doing here?" Kikyou licked her lips and looked down but when she looked up, the track team was running past. And she could see their wieners bouncing up and down. She bit her lip then turned to Sesshoumaru, a dirty thought going through her mind. 'Stop it, Kikyou. That's what got you into this!' Kikyou then laughed softly. "You still haven't told me why you're here. Sitting on my porch." Sesshoumaru said, sitting beside her. She twiddled her thumbs then turned to him. "Hey, Sesshoumaru, guess what." "..What?" Kikyou looked down then back up with a sigh. "I'm pregnant." His eye twitched then he laughed. "You're kidding, right?" She pursed her lips together and shook her head. "I..I am pregnant." Sesshoumaru licked his dry lips and held his shaking hands together. "What..what-" "I dunno. I haven't even told my parents about it yet." "Re-really?" "Yeah."

* * *

*Rie is a OC

Name: Rie

Age: 16

Race: Kitsune Hanyou

*What the hell is a food baby anyway? XDD


End file.
